La vie n'est pas simple
by little-road
Summary: Parce que Reid a le droit au bonheur comme n'importe qui, surtout après tout ce qui lui est arrivé dans sa vie chaotique. OS
1. La vie n'est pas simple

**Toute première fic sur Esprits Criminels, j'espère que vous aimerez :)**

Parce que Reid a le droit au bonheur comme n'importe qui, surtout après tout ce qui lui est arrivé dans sa vie chaotique.

* * *

**La vie n'est pas simple **

_« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre »_

C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui. Il fait beau, le ciel est clair, rien ne semble vouloir perturber le cours de ce jour radieux.

Une jeune femme du nom d'Emma Grace, brune élancée, se rend comme tous les jours de la semaine à l'université du Maryland à College Park dans la banlieue de Washington.

Diplômée d'un doctorat à 20 ans seulement, elle n'est plus étudiante depuis 10 ans. Elle se consacre à la recherche, à l'enseignement mais également à des conférences un peu partout dans le pays. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais ce matin-là, elle allait faire une rencontre qui allait changer bien des choses.

Emma traversa la rue pour se rendre dans son café favori afin d'y prendre, comme tous les matins, son petit-déjeuner. Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle passa devant un couple quelque peu improbable : une femme pulpeuse, habillée de multiples couleurs, sans être vulgaire, mais plutôt en harmonisant l'ensemble. Cette jeune femme blonde était accompagnée d'un jeune homme grand et élancé, habillé comme le premier de la classe, mais avec une élégance indiscutable. Pourtant simple, mais captivant, il avait un charme fou. Il s'appelait Spencer Reid.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ses prunelles bleues plongeant dans celles noisettes du jeune homme, Emma se sentie comme électrisée. Une douce sensation lui parcourut l'échine, et pendant quelques secondes elle ne put faire le moindre mouvement. Elle était véritablement électrisée par lui, par son aura, et par l'intelligence qui émanait de lui. La jeune femme à côté de lui sembla s'en rendre compte car elle les regarda à tour de rôle, cherchant à comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle ne fit rien néanmoins pour briser leur lien, ce qui indiqua à Emma qu'elle n'était qu'une amie pour le jeune homme.

Il s'immobilisa lui aussi. Spencer était comme subjugué par le visage de la jeune femme, à la fois doux et apaisant. Ses traits étaient fin et harmonieux, et, quand un sourire venait éclairer son visage on en oubliait tout le reste.

Voyant que les deux personnes autour d'elle ne bougeraient pas d'elles-mêmes, la jeune femme à côté de Reid brisa le silence :

-Bonjour, dit Penelope, on se connaît ?

-Non, articula Emma, non, on ne se connaît pas.

-Je suis Penelope, dit Gracia, et voici Spencer Reid un ami, et vous vous êtes ?

Emma sourit et cela fit chavirer un peu plus le cœur de Spencer.

-Enchantée, je suis Emma, répondit la jeune femme. Bon et bien je vais prendre mon café, ajouta la jeune femme, ravie de vous avoir rencontrés.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait à l'intérieur du café, Penelope se tourna vers Reid, toujours immobile.

-Reid ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, oui, répondit le concerné. Il fit une pause et ajouta : je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

-Ça s'appelle le coup de foudre, mon chéri, informa Penelope en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, c'est de l'amour, ajouta-t-elle devant son air interdit.

-Je comprends pourquoi on appelle cela comme ça maintenant, murmura Spencer, ça vous cloue sur place.

-Beaucoup de gens en rêvent, dit Penelope toujours tournée vers lui.

-Alors que ça pourrait être dangereux, déclara Spencer en reprenant ses esprits, imagine que cela arrive au milieu d'une rue, les probabilités d'avoir un accident seraient excessivement élevées.

-L'amour est inexplicable, dit Penelope, ça ne se calcule pas. Et c'est incontrôlable.

Quelques jours après cette parenthèse enchanteresse, Reid rencontra à nouveau Emma devant le même café. Il revenait de l'autre bout du pays, où lui et ses coéquipiers avaient mené une enquête. Il avait hâte de la revoir alors que ce qu'il connaissait d'elle c'était uniquement son visage. Quand il la vit pour la seconde fois, il eut la certitude que ce qu'il avait ressenti autrefois pour Maeve, était revenu emplir son cœur : il était amoureux. Et le deuxième amour de sa vie était devant lui. Il ne savait pas comment il le savait, mais il le savait. Comme lui avait dit Garcia : « L'amour est inexplicable. Et c'est incontrôlable.» Cela faisait à la fois peur à Spencer, lui qui aimait tout contrôler, et en même temps cela le fit se sentir léger et comme revigoré. Bien que la perte tragique de son premier amour fût encore vivace dans son esprit, il ne voulait pas dire non à cette nouvelle possibilité d'aimer à nouveau.

C'est ainsi qu'Emma et Spencer commencèrent à se voir tous les matins, d'abord en se croisant et en se saluant simplement, puis en échangeant quelques mots, et enfin en prenant leur café ensemble.

Ces rencontres matinales rendaient Spencer heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant ou presque. Bien qu'il eut été très amoureux de Maeve, ils n'avaient malheureusement pas partagés de moment de complicité face à face, sur une terrasse baignée par une douce lumière venant des rayons du soleil.

Un matin, Spencer dut écourter leur rencontre, car il devait partir avec ses coéquipiers pour une affaire de meurtres particulièrement sordides.

-Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Emma quand il l'informa de son départ.

-Et je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer, ajouta Spencer.

-Je comprends, répéta Emma, tu dois faire ton travail, et ces personnes ont besoin de toi.

Quant à moi je serai à une conférence à New York pendant 3 jours, donc j'aurai largement de quoi m'occuper. Surtout que je dois prendre la parole le deuxième jour.

-C'est déjà cette semaine ? S'étonna Spencer J'aurais tellement aimé venir.

-Je sais, mais il y a des gens qui ont besoin de tes compétences, et c'est plus important. Et il y en aura d'autres, ajouta Emma avec un sourire.

-Je t'aime, souffla Spencer en posant son front sur le sien.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Spencer, dit Emma en embrassant ses lèvres.

A contrecœur ils se séparèrent, allant chacun de son côté. Avec la certitude de se revoir bientôt.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ried atterrit en Californie, tandis qu'Emma arrivait tout juste à New York. C'était sa première grosse conférence, et pour la première fois, elle partageait l'affiche avec des collègues du monde entier. Les dernières découvertes en astrophysique allaient être exposées devant, des personnes influentes de la NASA, et bien sûr des journalistes. La presse avait fait tout un tas d'article sur la tenue de la conférence, et d'un de ses maîtres de conférences qui n'était autre qu'Emma elle-même. Elle était la plus jeune de l'équipe alors il fallait bien la mettre en valeur.

Alors que cette première conférence devrait couronner près de 10 ans d'une carrière déjà bien remplie, elle fut, malheureusement pour Emma, toute autre. Le deuxième jour, pendant qu'elle discutait dans un des couloirs, blancs et lumineux, menant à la grande salle de conférence, un groupe d'hommes grands et bourrus fit irruption dans le bâtiment. Ils étaient armés, et leur leader avait une barbe de 3 jours.

-Je vais vous demander de me suivre, leur dit un des gardiens de sécurité.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit un des hommes.

Juste après on entendit une détonation, et le gardien s'effondra à terre. Il était mort.

-Vous allez gentiment vous allonger par terre, ordonna leur chef.

Toutes les personnes présentes s'exécutèrent immédiatement, trop terrifiées pour aller à l'encontre de ce qu'on leur demandait.

-Très bien, dit le chef satisfait, nous cherchons une femme, menez-nous à elle et il ne vous sera rien fait. Elle s'appelle Emma Grace. Alors ? Quelqu'un sait où elle se trouve ?

Aucune personne ne répondit. Soit parce qu'ils l'ignoraient, soit parce qu'ils étaient pétrifiés par la peur, et ne pouvaient prononcer le moindre mot. Et ils n'eurent pas à le faire car un des hommes localisa la jeune femme.

-Elle est dans un des couloirs menant à la grande salle Ryan.

-Merci Peter, répondit le leader, allons la chercher.

Ils traversèrent l'entrée, puis prirent le couloir et tombèrent très vite sur Emma.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Le dénommé Peter l'empoigna violement, la poussant de force vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

-Ecoutez, commença-t-elle, la voie chancelante, je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez, mais je ne suis pas la bonne personne, je n'ai pas d'argent, et je ne vous servirai à rien.

-Ça, ça reste à voir, lui dit froidement Ryan. Tu te souviens de moi Emma ?

-Non, répondit Emma la voie tremblante de peur, non je ne vous connais pas.

-Tu mens ! hurla Ryan, tu vas voir si tu vas te souvenir de moi !

A peine avait-il prononcés ces mots qu'il tira sur deux autres personnes. Sans laisser apparaitre la moindre émotion. Le plus froidement du monde. De grosse larme perlèrent sur les joues d'Emma, qui était pétrifiée, et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

-S'il vous plait, articula Emma

-Tu vois ce que tu as fait ? cria Ryan, je te garantis que la mémoire va te revenir. Emmenez là dans la voiture, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes, on part d'ici. Toi Sam reste un peu pour que personne ne bouge.

Le dénommé Sam hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et mit son arme à hauteur de tir, prêt à agir au moindre mouvement. Emma quant à elle était emmenée dehors vers une grosse voiture noire à vitres fumées. Elle fut littéralement poussée à l'intérieur par le frère de Ryan, Peter. Une fois dans la voiture il se retourna sur le siège conducteur, pour lui faire face :

-Ecoute-moi bien, commença Peter, ce que tu nous as poussés à faire ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. C'est clair ?

Emma ne pouvait répondre par la parole, et hocha simplement la tête. Elle était désespérée. Soudain sans prévenir, Peter lui tira une balle dans le bras.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ? hurla Emma, je vous ai dit que j'avais compris.

-Pour être sûre que tu ne recommences pas, lui répondit Peter. La douleur te permettra de t'en souvenir, ajouta-t-il sans un regard vers Emma qui tenait son bras ensanglanté. La douleur était à la limite du supportable, intense comme jamais elle n'en avait ressentie de semblable. Et son cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

-/-

Quand Ried apprit la nouvelle de son enlèvement, il s'effondra et porta la main à sa poitrine devenue soudainement lancinante. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui arrachait le cœur. Il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle perte. Pas après ce qui était arrivé à Maeve. Pas une seconde fois. Il était assis à même le sol, le visage hagard, et les yeux pleins de larmes.

Garcia s'approcha doucement de lui avec Morgan. Elle se mit à sa hauteur, signifiant sa présence par une main amicale sur son épaule. Le soutien sans faille de ses amis était précieux pour Ried. Et encore plus que tout à ce moment-là.

-On est là pour toi Ried, dit doucement Garcia, nous sommes une famille.

-T'inquiète pas petit, lui dit Morgan on va attraper les salauds qui ont fait ça.

Après un moment, une fois Ried un peu apaisé, il ajouta :

-Mais pour cela, on a besoin de toi.

Ried releva la tête vers Morgan, pendant quelques secondes il avait envie de lui hurler qu'il voulait rester seul, qu'il ne pouvait affronter à nouveau une situation comme celle-ci. Mais le fait était que Morgan avait raison. Il devait se ressaisir, pour Emma sinon l'issue serait inévitable. Il sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main, souffla profondément, et se releva. En un instant la tristesse s'atténua un peu, et une colère grandit en lui. Il ne la laisserait pas. Jamais. Agir ou mourir, voilà ce qui lui restait à faire.

-Petit cœur, dit Morgan en se tournant vers Garcia, fait des recherches sur Emma Grace, il faut que l'on ait le maximum d'informations sur elle pour savoir pourquoi elle a été enlevée.

-Très bien, dit Penelope, j'y vais. Prend soin de Spencer.

-Comme toujours, petit cœur, affirma Morgan avec un sourire.

Morgan alla rejoindre le reste de l'équipe dans les bureaux.

-On part dans 20 minutes, informa Hotch en rentrant dans la salle. On fera la réunion dans l'avion.

Tandis que tous partirent vers les ascenseurs, Hotch appela Spencer :

-Reid ça va aller ?

-Monsieur je veux venir, répondit Ried d'un ton catégorique.

-C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, lui dit Hotch.

-/-

Emma ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait été enlevée. Dehors le soleil descendait à l'horizon. Progressivement elle s'était habituée à la douleur. Et même si son bras la faisait toujours atrocement souffrir, elle s'était presque fait à sa situation.

Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était là, et combien de temps ses ravisseurs comptaient la garder. Elle pensait parfois à Ried qui devait être mort d'inquiétude. Elle s'en voulait de lui faire revivre une situation difficile après ce qu'il avait vécu. Ce n'était pas juste. C'était même cruel. Au bout d'un moment, Emma comprit qu'ils faisaient tout un tas de détours en voiture, de peur d'être suivis. Ils arrivèrent en fin de matinée.

La jeune femme était épuisée. Elle avait beaucoup saigné, et ses ravisseurs n'avait pas jugé utile de lui faire des soins. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait, ni même si elle reverrait un jour Spencer.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une maison éclairée. C'était un petit pavillon d'une banlieue digne d'une classe moyenne confortable. Peter ouvrit la porte et pris le bras d'Emma fermement pour la faire sortir de la voiture. Emma dut réprimer un cri de douleur, car Peter avait eu la bonne idée de prendre son bras blessé.

-Avance ! ordonna-t-il

Emma s'exécuta non sans mal, et faillit trébucher. Avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la maison, Ryan vint se mettre devant elle, la regardant de toute sa hauteur.

-Ecoute moi bien, commença-t-il, si tu es ici c'est pour une bonne raison. Tu es là pour aider mon fils à faire son exposé de science. Tu as intérêt à bien l'aider.

-C'est tout ce que vous voulez ? demanda Emma en faisant un effort pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Menaça Ryan, tu sais ton copain là, celui avec qui tu prends ton café, lui et son équipe ont mis en taule un très bon pote à nous, alors si j'étais toi, je nous respecterai parce que sinon je te refais ce que je t'ai fait y a 15 ans. Ou pire.

Il prononça ses derniers mots en appuyant sur la blessure d'Emma avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Emma se rappela alors qui il était. Et cela la terrifia encore davantage.

Une fois dans la maison, Emma découvrit un jeune garçon, âgé d'environ 14 ans. Il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle, mais avait des cheveux noirs de jais comme Ryan.

-Tu viens m'aider à faire mon exposé ? demanda le jeune garçon.

-Oui, répondit Emma avec un faible sourire, oui je viens t'aider, tu me montres ton travail ?

-C'est sur la table, répondit le garçon, viens je vais te montrer.

Avant qu'Emma ait pu le suivre, Ryan se mit de nouveau devant elle, la regardant d'un regard lourd de sens. Puis il s'écarta et Emma put rejoindre son élève.

Il était installé sur une table basse en bois foncé, éclairé par un plafonnier, plusieurs livres y étaient posés, et une réplique en grillage et carton d'une planète. Il ne restait plus qu'à la peindre. Emma s'assit à côté de son élève, et ils commencèrent leur travail.

-/-

L'équipe arriva à New York, après un court vol. Reid, JJ et Hotch allèrent au commissariat de la police de New York, Rossi, Morgan et Blake à l'endroit de la conférence.

-Il a tiré de sang-froid, constata Rossi.

-C'est un lieu avec beaucoup de monde, ils doivent avoir une grande confiance en eux, déclara Blake.

-Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à une scientifique ? demanda Morgan, qu'est-ce qu'elle leur apporte ?

-C'est très bizarre, admit Rossi.

-Peut-être une vengeance, suggéra Blake.

L'équipe se retrouva au poste peu après. Ils n'avaient que peu avancé, et Reid commençait à être agacé de n'avoir aucune piste.

-Reid calme-toi, lui dit Morgan.

-Me calmer ? répéta Reid, comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que l'on a rien ? s'énerva Reid.

-Reid on va la retrouver, lui dit doucement JJ.

Reid s'assit, tentant tant bien que mal de se contrôler le mieux possible. Peu après le portable de Morgan sonna : Penelope avait enfin des informations.

-Salut petit cœur, on t'écoute, dit Morgan.

-_Très bien, ton petit cœur à de sacrées informations, dit Penelope, est-ce que Ried est assis ?_

-Oui Ried est assis, répondit Morgan.

-_Figurez-vous que j'ai trouvé des choses pas très joyeuses, commença Penelope, je ne fais qu'effleurer la surface mais j'ai déjà une explication pour l'enlèvement : il y a 15 ans, Emma a été violée par Ryan Moore, le chef des ravisseurs, qui est sorti de prison récemment informa Garcia. Je suis désolée._

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Spencer qui se leva d'un bon de sa chaise. Ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait être possible. Ce ne pouvait être réel. Ce n'était pas possible.

-Continue de creuser Garcia on ne sait jamais, dit Hotch.

-D'accord monsieur, dit Penelope, je vous rappelle.

-Reid, si vous voulez être écarté de l'affaire je comprendrais, lui dit Hotch.

Spencer serrait les poings à s'en faire mal. Mais il ne voulait pas partir.

-Je reste, dit Spencer au bout d'un moment. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur cette fois ci. Il alla en direction du bureau sur lequel il y avait tous les éléments papier dont ils disposaient.

-Et Ried, interpella Morgan en l'attrapent doucement par le bras, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

-Si, au contraire, dit Spencer.

\- Spencer, commença Morgan.

-Non, coupa Reid, je dois rester là, et je dois l'aider. Je ne supporterai pas ça à nouveau Morgan. Pas une deuxième fois.

-On t'aidera du mieux que l'on peut, promit Derek.

Le reste de l'après-midi, l'équipe dressa le profil des ravisseurs, et se rendit au domicile de ses derniers. Ils apprirent alors qu'Emma était surveillée depuis de nombreux mois par Ryan Moore. Non seulement il connaissait les lieux qu'elle fréquentait, l'université, le café, mais il savait également pour sa relation avec Ried.

-C'est peut-être en vengeance envers l'équipe, déclara Rossi.

-Le demi-frère de Moore a été arrêté par nous il y a quelques mois, ajouta Hotch.

-Mais pourquoi l'enlever elle et pas l'un d'entre nous ? demanda JJ, elle est extérieure à notre service, et elle n'est pas responsable des enquêtes, ou même des condamnations.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le but recherché, affirma Reid.

-Elle veut t'atteindre, compris Morgan.

-Une torture psychologique ? lança Blake, c'est un plan recherché, ce qui explique les longs mois de préparation.

-Garcia à du nouveau, déclara Hotch en posant son portable sur la table.

\- Vas-y petit cœur dit nous tout, dit Morgan.

-_Alors tout d'abord je tiens à dire que même les meilleurs peuvent se tromper_, commença Penelope.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Spencer.

-_Et bien figurez-vous que j'ai creusé davantage sur notre Emma, et j'ai découvert des choses vraiment surprenantes. Pour commencer, j'ai trouvé une sœur jumelle à Emma qui porte exactement le même prénom et le même nom. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible, et que c'était probablement un beug du système, mais il n'en est rien._

-Tu es en train de dire qu'il y a deux Emma Grace identiques ? demanda Rossi.

-_Exactement_, répondit Garcia, _les homonymes existent bien sûr, mais là c'est vraiment les mêmes. Sauf sur leur heure de naissance_.

-Donc Emma a bien une sœur jumelle, conclu Hotch. Tu as une explication pour leur prénom identique ?

_-C'est là que ça devient intéressent_, répondit Garcia_. Le vrai nom d'Emma est en fait Anne. Emma est le prénom de sa jumelle. Et il se trouve que c'est elle qui a été violée par Ryan Moore._

-Donc les ravisseurs ont enlevé la mauvaise fille, déclara Rossi.

-Mais pourquoi Emma a-t-elle changé de nom ? demanda Spencer.

-_Justement j'y viens_, répondit Penelope, _il se trouve que suite à ce viol sa sœur est tombée enceinte. Ses parents étaient contre l'avortement, et comme elle était âgée de 15 ans à l'époque, elle a dû garder l'enfant. Elle est morte après avoir accouché._

-Et l'enfant ? demanda JJ.

-_Il s'appelle Evan, et il est toujours en vie_, répondit Garcia, _il a été placé peu après sa naissance_.

-Les parents d'Emma ont préféré faire comme s'il n'existait pas, dit JJ.

-_C'est vraiment glauque je sais_, admit Garcia, _Emma a changé de nom peu après_.

-En hommage à sa sœur disparue, devina JJ.

-Par amour, souffla Spencer.

-Quelle est l'adresse des parents adoptifs ? demanda Hotch.

-_Je vous l'envoie sur vos portables_ ! répondit Garcia.

-Vous pensez qu'ils l'ont amenée là-bas ? demanda Morgan.

-Je l'ignore, répondit Hotch, mais s'il est violent comme nous l'a décrit Garcia, il nous faut protéger l'enfant.

-/-

Emma s'applique à aider du mieux qu'elle peut le jeune Evan. Malgré sa blessure douloureuse, elle garde le sourire face à ce jeune ado. Ensembles ils s'appliquent à reproduire la planète Saturne. Evan est un élève appliqué et très curieux, et Emma oublie un peu sa situation désespérée avec lui.

Mais elle se sent faible, et ne sait pas combien de temps elle tiendra. La simple présence du garçon lui apporte un peu de réconfort. C'est fou mais elle voit sa sœur en lui. Il a les mêmes yeux verts qu'elle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se rappelle sa sœur jumelle. La douleur liée à sa disparition est restée vivace dans son esprit. Son cœur se serre de douleur. Malgré tous ses efforts elle n'a rien oublié. Les 15 années qui se sont écoulées n'y ont rien changé. C'était comme si c'était hier. Elle se revoyait seule dans leur chambre, la peur au ventre, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose était arrivé à sa jumelle. Quand la sonnerie de la porte avait résonnée, elle sut que le policier qui était derrière, était porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Arrivée à mi-hauteur des escaliers menant dans l'entrée, elle pouvait parfaitement revoir son père serrant les poings, et sa mère le visage mouillé de larmes.

C'était comme si c'était hier. Sa peine était si vive. Après le décès de sa sœur, Emma s'était réfugiée dans ses études, travaillant sans relâche pour oublier cette perte. Mais force est de constater que cela n'avait, en vérité, rien arrangé : elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait le deuil de sa jumelle. Elle avait simplement prit son prénom comme pour garder sa sœur auprès d'elle. A ses 21 ans elle était devenue Emma et avait relégué son prénom en seconde position. Elle restait elle malgré tout. Mais elle ne voulait simplement pas être seule.

La voix forte de Ryan la sortit de ses pensées :

-Où vous en êtes ? demanda-t-il.

-Nous avons pratiquement terminé, répondit Emma, il nous reste à finir la partie sur les anneaux de Saturne, informa-t-elle.

Ryan lui répondit avec un sourire mauvais. Emma comprit alors qu'une fois qu'elle aurait fini sa tâche elle ne servirait plus à rien aux yeux de ses ravisseurs. Elle avait très peur mais elle n'en laissa rien paraitre. Evan devait être protégé de tous ses sentiments négatifs. Mais malgré sa volonté de fer, elle commença à avoir du mal à dissimuler la douleur de son bras. Chaque mouvement devenait de plus en plus difficile.

-/-

Ried tournait en rond dans la pièce qui avait été affectée à l'équipe. Ils n'avaient encore aucune piste et cela lui était de plus en plus insupportable. Il se demandait même ce que pouvait bien faire Penelope pour être aussi longue dans ses recherches.

L'adresse qu'elle leur avait donnée plus tôt n'avait pas permis de retrouver Emma. Les parents adoptifs étaient en voyage d'affaire en Europe et avaient laissé Evan aux bons soins d'une nounou expérimentée. Celle-ci avait été retrouvée enfermée dans un placard par l'équipe. Elle avait été ligotée par des hommes armés qui recherchaient Evan. Ils l'avaient forcée à lui téléphoner pour lui dire que son oncle allait venir le chercher après les cours. Ils avaient menacé de la tuer alors elle s'était exécutée. Après son témoignage elle avait fondue en larmes, et l'équipe n'avait pu en tirer aucune autre information.

L'équipe attendait donc les résultats des recherches de Garcia afin d'avoir un indice sur le lieu où était retenue Emma. Et pour Spencer ce délai de plus était celui de trop. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir son désespoir. Derek et JJ essayaient tant bien que mal de le rassurer, mais ils parlaient de plus en plus à un mur. Reid ne parlait plus et restait seul dans son coin à revoir les éléments qu'ils possédaient. C'est-à-dire peu d'éléments. Cela ne servait pas à grand-chose d'ailleurs, mais ça lui permettait de canaliser sa colère.

Il fut enfin soulagé quand Penelope les appela quelques minutes plus tard.

-J'ai des nouvelles, commença-t-elle.

-On t'écoute ma belle, dit Morgan.

-Alors j'ai mené mon enquête sur Ryan Moore, et il se trouve qu'il a un oncle qui possède une maison en Virginie. L'oncle en question est actuellement en visite chez sa sœur en Floride.

-Tu penses qu'il pourrait être là-bas ? demanda Rossi.

-C'est la seule personne qui lui écrivait en prison, donc c'est probable, répondit Garcia, je vous envoie son adresse sur vos portables.

-Très bien, dit Hotch, creuse davantage sur les possessions des frères Moore ou de leur famille. Il faut que l'on connaisse toutes les planques possibles.

-A votre service ! dit Garcia.

-Merci petit cœur, remercia Morgan.

-/-

Emma était de nouveau dans la voiture des ravisseurs depuis de longues minutes. Elle n'avait aucune idée sur la destination. A peine avait-elle finit d'aider Evan, qu'elle avait été conduite précipitamment à l'extérieur. Elle avait les mains liées devant elle, et pouvait difficilement bouger. Dans cette position ses bras lui faisaient mal, et son bras blessé saignait de nouveau. Allait-elle être exécutée ? Reid et son équipe étaient-ils sur sa piste ? Elle n'en savait rien. Dehors il faisait nuit noir.

Emma avait froid, et elle se sentait de plus en plus faible. Le moment de son enlèvement lui paraissait très loin. Allait-elle mourir là loin de ses proches ? Combien de temps lui restait-il à vivre ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais elle sentait en son for intérieur, qu'elle le serait bien assez vite.

Bientôt la voiture alla sur une petite route de campagne, encadrée d'arbres hauts et rendus sombres et inquiétants par l'obscurité de la nuit. Ils roulèrent encore de longues minutes avant d'arriver à une petite maison en bois au centre d'une petite clairière, au bout d'un chemin de terre pierreux. L'endroit n'était nullement accueillant.

-Allez viens ! ordonna Ryan en ouvrant brutalement la porte arrière de la voiture. Descends dépêche-toi !

Emma s'exécuta tant bien que mal, elle se sentait vaciller de plus en plus, mais elle avait assez de force pour lutter. Il l'entraina vers la maison, et la jeta sans ménagement dans le fond de l'unique pièce du bâtiment. Elle tomba sur le flan et n'eut pas la force de se relever. La jeune femme pouvait néanmoins voir les deux frères dans son champ de vision. Si elle devait mourir, elle verrait la mort en face. De là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre leur conversation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ? demanda Peter à son frère, les fédéraux sont sur notre trace, et ils savent qui nous sommes.

-Je l'ai vu comme toi, répondit froidement Ryan.

-Alors pourquoi la garder ? Insista Peter, elle ne sert plus à rien, non ?

Emma n'entendit pas la réponse du frère ainé, car sa vision se brouilla, elle ne pouvait plus lutter. La blessure béante qu'elle avait au bras s'était remise à saigner depuis trop longtemps. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, et bientôt elle n'eut plus le contrôle de son propre corps. Elle vit apparaitre le visage de Spencer, c'est fou comme elle l'aimait. Elle aurait voulu vivre encore tellement de choses avec lui, qu'ils n'auraient pas eues assez d'une vie. Elle espérait qu'il se remettrait, et qu'il vivrait malgré tout une vie heureuse. C'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Son sourire angélique disparut peu à peu, et bientôt tout devient noir.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas laissant entrer Derek et JJ.

-/-

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, une forte lumière blanche l'aveugla. Elle se demanda alors si elle n'était pas au paradis, mais il n'en était rien. Progressivement sa vue se fit plus nette, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle porta son regard autour d'elle et vit Spencer, assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Elle sourit. Non elle n'était pas morte, et son bonheur était à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme était visiblement endormit, sa main tenant dans sa paume la main gauche de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas voulu la laisser seule, ni même la lâcher. Elle le regarda avec tendresse, et lui caressa doucement la main. Il se réveilla, et quand il vit qu'Emma était éveillée, il sourit de soulagement. Il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre.

-Je suis là, lui dit-il doucement.

-Comment.., commença-t-elle avec difficulté.

-Prends ton temps, dit Spencer, tu es restée inconsciente longtemps. J'aurai pu te perdre.

-Je l'ai cru un moment, avoua Emma.

-Tu es en sécurité maintenant, dit Spencer, c'est fini, tu n'as plus rien n'à craindre.

-Comment vous m'avez retrouvée ? demanda Emma.

-Penelope a trouvé l'adresse en creusant le passé des deux frères, expliqua Spencer, c'était un abri de chasse de leur oncle. On a d'abord été à sa maison, mais vous étiez déjà partis.

Emma se contenta de le regarder, sans dire un mot, écoutant avec attention le récit de sa recherche. Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à avoir beaucoup souffert de cette situation. Cela la peina plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue, et elle laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. Spencer l'essuya avec douceur avant d'ajouter :

-Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus me voir, lui dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi, murmura-t-elle en serrant sa main. Je ne te lâcherai pas.

Spencer lui sourit, et ce pencha pour baisser ses lèvres. Il ne laisserait plus ce bonheur lui filler entre les doigts.

-Je t'aime, souffla Spencer.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui dit Emma.

Avec ce bonheur retrouvé, c'était comme si le passé de Spencer était devenu moins douloureux. Il était désormais apaisé et heureux. Que demander de plus ?

* * *

**Alors vos avis ? :)**


	2. Remerciement

**Remerciement**

* * *

Juste un petit mot pour tous vous remerciez pour vos reviews, ou pour avoir mis mon OS en favori. Pour une première dans l'univers d'Esprits criminels, honnêtement, je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est vraiment une très belle surprise.

Pour ceux et celle qui serait intéressés voici le lien vers mon profil pour jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fics en cours :

u/4470070/

Bisous à tous et merci encore pour vos retours je suis très touchée !

Armelle


End file.
